In conventional water nozzles for hot tubs and the like, air flow to such a nozzle to aerate the water flowing therethrough requires complex structure and necessitates changes to the tub after the nozzle has been mounted in place on the tub. In the case of redwood tubs, the tub wood must be routed to provide air hose extensions to the nozzle. Also, it is generally necessary to provide an air inlet orifice grill at the top of the tub and this grill could present problems if the tub is surrounded by a deck. In the case of vinyl tubs, the tub liner must be cut in a number of places thus requiring seals which present leakage problems. Also, the conventional nozzles are separate from the air delivery structures coupled therewith so that seal problems arise which increase production costs and affect the operating efficiency of the nozzles. Because of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for improvements in a nozzle for tubs of this type.